Colors of the Rainbow
by lalapie203
Summary: Join Natsu as he discovers the colors of each of the clothing Lucy wears in their relationship milestones...Dedicated to Mimichan55! Third mile stone: Orange, the dress she wore for their first dance together, the dress she wore when he realized she was the sun to his world...
1. Green

_**Hello there! This story is dedicated to Mimichan55, for being an awesome sister! I LOVE YOU MI-CHAN!**_

_**Summary: the day Natsu finally decided to confess and it doesn't go according to plan**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

It was the day where the school was having a trip to the beach, for some people it was a day to have fun and forget the stress for the upcoming test, but for Natsu Dragneel it was the day he was finally going to confess to Lucy Heartfilla.

Now normally Natsu wouldn't be scared by anything, he was popular, captain of the football team, also captain of the basketball team, co-captain of the baseball team, he was feared by many, has the looks and was respected person. But, this isn't just any girl; this was Lucy Heartfilla, the head cheerleader, captain of the soccer team, the star in the track team, vice-captain for the student council and is loved by everyone. She is, according to Natsu, the prettiest, nicest, the kindest, the funniest and the weirdest girl he has ever met. And if that isn't enough to scare him, she is his best friend, so if she rejected him, he will lose the most precise bound he has. BUT, he will not back down now, nope he won't! The school year is almost over and they are going to be in their senior year, he has to do it now! And he has everything planned, but knowing Natsu nothing goes along his plans…

"So you're finally going to do it, huh flame-brain?" Gray Fullbuster, aka the cool guy who also is in various teams, teased his childhood 'rival'.

"Shut up ice-freak!" Natsu snapped, but if you looked closely you could see the blush that was beginning to form.

"Gee Salamander, why so tense? I bet she is head-over-heals over you." Gajeel Redfox, aka as the bad boy, commented his very important opinion.

"Look who became the love expert all of the sudden," Natsu rolled his eyes at the other boy.

"He has a point Gajeel, I mean you just confessed you're undying love to Levy not too long ago," said Jellal Fernandez aka the mysterious guy.

"Like you're the one to talk, what about you with Erza, huh?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters that we all have girlfriends but Natsu." Gray decide to break the 'fight' between the two.

"Whatever…"

**Later that day**

Natsu has been having fun, not just him but everyone else too, they played in the water, had contests, built sand castles, fought, ate, and he even told Lucy to meet him late under the coconut tree. It was the only coconut tree by the beach.

"Natsu can I talk to you for a moment?" Lisanna, aka Natsu's ex-girlfriend, and is Natsu's childhood friend, a rival of Lucy but in a good way. She always has contests with Lucy, since they both are girl athletes and mostly Lucy won them.

"Sure Liz!" Natsu smiled nervously he was supposed to meet with Lucy in a bit and he really doesn't want to mess this up.

He follows Lisanna to some place; he really doesn't know what's going on…

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

Lucy was really conflicted with her feelings right now; she knows her feelings towards Natsu and its defiantly more than friendship. But, like how most girls feel, she thinks it's unrequited and of course she doesn't want to ruin the bond with the goofy guy.

"Come on Lucy-san, Natsu loves you for sure!" Juvia Lockser, aka the top swimmer in the country and girlfriend of Gray. She wants to make sure all 'love-rivals' are in a relationship to be safe.

"I agree with her Lu-chan!" encouraged Levy McGarden aka the smartest girl in school and Gajeel's girlfriend and Lucy's best friend.

"I second that," Erza Scarlet, aka the student council president, kendo club captain and also captain of many other things, agreed sternly.

"Girl go and get your shit together!" Cana Alberona, aka the heaviest drinker in school and Lucy's guardian angel, said sounding a bit drunk.

"You should go and confess to him Lucy!" Mira Strauss, aka beauty queen and the adviser for everything, said rather cheerfully.

"But, what if he doesn't like me…"Lucy objected weakly.

"Bullshit, come on go!"

"GO LUCY!" every girl encouraged her.

"Ok wish me luck!" Lucy said convinced by her friends that Natsu has feeling for her…

"Good Luck!" "Go get him girl!" "Do your best!" And many more…

**Back with Natsu and Lisanna**

"So Natsu, how have you been?"

"Good."

AKWARD…..

"Listen Liz, I have somewhere to…" he was cut off by Lisanna bringing him down and kissing him.

Natsu was surprised by it and didn't know what to do, and of course Lucy came in the wrong moment…

*gasp*

That got Natsu out of his trance and push Lisanna away and his eyes widen to see Lucy with her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes…

"I'm sorr-y t-o interrupt..." and with that she ran away.

Natsu couldn't believe it, why does this happen to him?

Natsu started running after her but not without shouting to Lisanna "SORRY BUT I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!"

Lucy was running and only thinking…why? Why? Why? And the tears were running down her cheeks and her heart was breaking slowly. (That was cheesy right?)

She ran even faster when she heard Natsu behind her, no she will not let him see her like this!

Natsu was cursing his luck; about Lucy being athlete, of course he fell in love with the star track member!

But he felt a rush of fear when he thought about Lucy leaving him or something like that and he jumped over her, making them both tumble and land under a tree, the coconut tree…

He was sitting over her, and trying to catch his breath and Lucy had her arm over her eyes.

"Why did you run?"

"Why did you follow?"

Silence….

"Natsu, get off of me, and let's pretend this never happened, ok?"

"NO! TELL ME WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Lucy eyes widen, and Natsu took the chance to confess….

"I love you ok, ever since you moved to Fairy Tail, I felt something for you, and you are one of the kind Lucy! And when you dated Sting, it broke my heart and I tried to get over you, so I dated Lisanna! But I couldn't, ok! Do you know how hard it was for me?"

"I do know how hard it is Natsu…"

Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised and Lucy's turn to continue…

"You acted all dense and hid all your feelings of attraction from me, you even flirted with other girls, and ignored my attempts of trying to whoo you, that's why I dated Sting to get over you…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, I Love you idiot!"

And Natsu then attacked her lips and Lucy answered back immediately, they stayed kissing each other for 10 minutes and then broke apart panting.

"Will you go out, with me weirdo?"

"Of course Idiot!"

And Natsu finally looked at her closely seeing her beautiful green sundress that will forever be in his memory for it is the dress she wore when they confessed….


	2. Blue

**Ok this one shot is called: Blue for First Date**

**Summary: in which Natsu plans his first date with Lucy and wants things to go to his plans, but instead he got something better**

**Hope you like it! Especially you Mi-chan! Please review!**

It has been a month since Natsu and Lucy got together and things have been going great, but Natsu has yet to ask her out on a date, I mean you know a formal date… he wants this to actually go to his plan and not cause misunderstandings and he really wants Lucy to know that he could be romantic…kinda…

So this explains why he is with Mira-Jane the demon matchmaker…

"So let's revise this one more time ok Natsu…"

"Right! So I go knock the door with flowers in my hand, then compliment her, kiss her, take her to that fancy restaurant and enjoy our dinner!"

"Good job Natsu! Here you go have a cookie!"

"WHAT AM I A DOG!"

"So you don't want the cookie?"

"Of course I do! Give me that!"

**The next day~**

Natsu was wearing a suit and had roses, Lucy loves roses, it was 4:59, and he is supposed to pick Lucy up at 5:00 exactly at 5:00 so he won't knock the door till it's exactly 5:00.

….

5:00 knock, knock

Natsu is still sweating, and when Lucy opens the door, he felt his whole face turn red as the roses he was holding, "Lucy…you look…"

Lucy was nervous and shy, looking anywhere but his eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that seemed like it was the ocean and there was a white sash that was tied as a bow on her back and her hair was golden like the sun she was simply…

"Cute…"

"…."

CUTE! Really Natsu, after all this time the only thing I can describe by best friend who is now my girlfriend as cute! Natsu was hitting himself from the inside, while on the outside he looked like a deer caught in headlights and Lucy was disappointed…but still blushing…

"Thanks Natsu, you look adorable yourself…" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry Luce, I mean stunning, beautiful, sexy…"

Lucy was blushing, and with every compliment she blushed harder and by the time he finished she defiantly put the roses to shame. Speaking about the roses…

"Oh! Here you go…I know you love roses, so um you know…I got you some…"he scratched his head and was looking anywhere but her eyes making Lucy giggle and smile, a really warm smile.

"Thanks Natsu! By the ways you look handsome, not that you aren't handsome always, but um you know…" she blushed and was twirling her fingers…

*AKWARD* not really, but they were both blushing, and too busy to notice that they were just standing there…

"So let's go eat some dinner…"

"Alright!"

The dinner was really romantic… candles, flowers, soft music, formal dressing…no wine because you know they are under age, but it didn't feel right… they weren't themselves…

So when Lucy suggested they take a walk, it was a bit chilly so Natsu gave her his jacket, and she was holding her pretty blue heels with a white bow on top. They were really enjoying their time, she was balancing on edge of the bridge and he was holding her hand.

The moonlight was shining down on her making it looking like an angel was walking with him. They saw a photo booth and decided to take pictures. Four pictures.

The first one was them making silly faces, the second was them kissing, third on was Lucy blushing and Natsu smirking looking down at her and fourth was the most precious one, it was Natsu having Lucy close while grinning his special grin and Lucy smiling her bright smile, and both were blushing…

After the pictures Natsu decided to buy a little snack, even if they just ate, so Lucy was standing outside waiting for her boyfriend, when a two drunken men came at her.

"Hey there babe, wanna hang out? We'll show you a great time!"

Lucy was disgusted with them but just as she was about to retort, he grabbed her wrist! But, not even a minute after taking her wrist the guy was met with a fist by an angry pink-haired man.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" the teenager hissed with venom in his voice making the two men scurry for their lives…

"N-natsu?"

"I'm sorry; I ruined our date, didn't I?"

Lucy smiled softly at his guilty expression; she grabbed his chin and said in very gentle voice,

"No, Natsu, you made it better. Every girl wants to be saved by her knight in shining armor at least once. Or in my case a dragon!"

Natsu grins, "Thanks Lucy! You're the best!" and he kissed her.

The kiss turned into a make out session, until….

"GET A ROOM!" and they were chased by an angry lady, with a broom…

Natsu will always remember her blue dress, for it represent their first date and the day he got a bump on his head by a broom, but most important it was the dress she wore, when he was named her dragon…


	3. Orange

It was the game of the year, Homecoming. Fairy Tail against Sabertooth; a very important game for everyone especially the football players. And For our beloved couple, it was the dance that got them pumped up, why? Because, it will be their first official dance as a couple. But, for the last couple of weeks, they both were busy, since one of them is the captain of the football team, and the other is the cheer captain and they had their busy secludes for this game. Though they never stopped thinking of each other, it wasn't enough so they made sure to text and call each other as much as they could…

_N: 'Hey Luce'_

_L: 'Hey Natsu! Sorry I was busy with practice ;)'_

_N: 'No prob! How are you?'_

_L: 'I miss you :('_

_N: I miss you more_

_L: I miss you even more_

_N: I miss you even more than more_

_L: I miss you even more than more than more_

_L: We aren't getting anywhere with this are we?_

_N: Lol Nope_

_L: Natsu I have to back to practice sorry babe_

_N: It's all good. I have practice anyways too…_

_L: Love you_

_N: Love you more_

_L: Love you even more_

_N: Love you even more than more_

_L: Really again…_

_N: XD see ya luce_

_L: 3_

The texts helped them with stress that was on them, but now it was a day before the big day and Lucy needs a dress, and like the procrastinator she was, she waited till the last minute. When the girls found out…it wasn't pretty…

"Wait, YOU DIDN'T BUY A DRESS YET!" Juvia screamed, and Lucy thought she might have lost her ear drums.

Lucy tried to defend herself, "well you say what happened was…."

Levy cut her off, "you procrastinated!' she said bluntly.

"N-no…"

"Lucy…" Erza looked at her sternly; Lucy was always a horrible liar.

"Ok I did! But, I was busy with coming up with a cheer routine, and I had soccer and track practice, plus with the student council work and my advanced classes and not to mention my part-time job, I was busy alright!" Lucy tried to catch her breath after her 'speech'; her friends looked at her with baffled expressions.

Lisanna, now close friends with blond ever since she got over Natsu, looked at Lucy with 'you're excused look' "Um Lucy… I think you're excused from procrastinating this time…"

But she couldn't get an answer, since Mira and Wendy were checking her health, Erza was trying to get Lucy to punch her for being doubtful, Cana was trying to get Lucy to relax, and Levy with Juvia were shoving food in Lucy's mouth, knowing the girl… she probably forgot to eat.

Lisanna sweat dropped, and Lucy looked at her with pleading eyes, since her mouth was stuffed and couldn't say anything. "Guys are you forgetting that she needs a dress…"

Add all of the sudden they stopped and started dragging Lucy to the closest mall to them Lisanna sighed and realized they left without her, "YOU GUYS!" Juvia came back and dragged Lisanna with them…

At the mall it wasn't easy at all, the girls couldn't agree at anything, and of course you need all of them to agree on one, even though Lucy looked good in all of the dresses she tried, it wasn't 'the one' until they saw the perfect dress for Lucy which had all the girls agreement on…finally…

(**By the way Mi-chan, you must have my agreement on your future weeding dress, you got that!)**

With Natsu though, he already had the suit, but for the first time, he felt neglected by Lucy, even if the last couple weeks they weren't with each other that much, they still texted and called but when he tried to do either she was busy! With what?! Shopping! Yeah, he gets it is for the dance, but she looks good in everything! But when he said that, she apparently said and he quotes 'you are my boyfriend, so of course you would say that' and add the blush, of course. Hey! She should be only trying to impress him, right? And then he remembered that she was a nominee for homecoming queen so she had people to impress… but he was nominated as king as well, shouldn't he be the one to help her shop? But apparently he wasn't allowed to see the dress until the dance…what is this? Their wedding!

Natsu blushed as he realized what he was thinking_, w-w-wedding_. That is how he spent his day, imagining his future with Luce….

The day of the game finally came, everyone was excited for it! At the back of the stadium, where the changing rooms are, were the nominees for The King and the Queen with the princes and princesses of the underclassmen, Romeo and Wendy for freshmen, Chelia and Eve for the sophomores, Laki and Max for the juniors. For the King, the nominees were: Natsu, Gray and Loke. For the Queen it was: Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna. Mira and Laxus, last year's King and Queen, were there to crown the winner.

Unlike other schools, the nominees were not glaring at each other, but were laughing, teasing and joking together.

The announcer, Cana, announced the underclassmen Princes and Princesses and was going to announce the nominees for the King and Queen.

"Your first nominees Loke and Lisanna!" she shouted over the mic.

Loke bro-fisted Gray and Natsu while Lisanna smiled at Juvia and Lucy; and then they walked together to the field waving at the crowd.

"Now here comes your Icy prince and the person who melted his heart, Gray and Juvia!"

Natsu snickered at the grumbling Gray and Lucy teased the blushing Juvia, but the couple held each other's hands without looking each other as they went out to the field.

Natsu and Lucy were left alone, not before Cana started announcing again…

"And last but not least, NATSU AND LUCY! YOUR GOLDEN COUPLE!"

"Golden Couple?"

"Just ignore it!"

As they linked their arms together, they got out with smiles on their faces, and waved to the extra cheering crowd.

"Now," Cana started, "without further ado let's announce your King and Queen!"

Cheers went wild from Fairy Tail's side.

"Warren, get ready for drum rolls please," Cana cheered, as she pointed at the drummer, who nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Your homecoming King for this year is *drums roll*…."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu grinned as he stepped up to hand-made stage, with his football attire of gold and red. Laxus crowned him and playfully smacked his head.

"Your homecoming Queen is….*drum rolls*"

"LUCY HEARTIFILLA!"

Lucy smiled and steeped up next to Natsu, and Mira crowned her and gave her a big hug. Lucy wasn't wearing her dress; she was wearing her golden cheer outfit, that had red trimmings and she had her hair in a ponytail with a red bow.

"GIVE IT UP TO FOR YOUR KING AND QUEEN!"

Cheers went wild from everybody, they kinda expected this, and the other nominees got their prince and princesses crowns which they accepted cheerfully.

The referee blew his whistle and asked for the captains from each side, to come to the middle of the field. Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail, Sting and Minerva from Sabertooth.

Natsu didn't like Sting, because the blond dated Lucy, and Lucy didn't like Minerva because she was a bitch…

"Ready to lose in your own field Natsu-san…" he then looked at Lucy and smiled the flirtiest cocky smile at her, "hey there babe."

Natsu growled and was about to attack, but Lucy held his hand reminding Natsu she was with him not with **him**!

Lucy looked at Sting with a serious face and calmly said, "Sting, you are the reason why people make fun of blondes, ok just to make sure, you know this," she then said the next words slowly like she was speaking with a dumb person or a baby, "you and me broke up 8 months ago."

Natsu and the referee had to hold their laughs, Minerva was glaring and Sting was scowling in embarrassment.

"Ok *snorts* now please shake hands," the referee was having a hard time holding his laughs, that lead him to snorting, "I want a *snorts* clean game…"

Natsu and Sting shoke each other's hands while holding the other one's tightly, waiting for the other to give up…until Sting pulled his hand away from Natsu's for almost getting his hand broken, leading Natsu to have a smug smirk on his face; he was respected and feared for a reason. Minerva shoke Lucy's hand; but was barely touching it, making Lucy roll her eyes. The four went to their respected team and waited for the whistle.

It was 35 minutes away from the game, it was a tie. Both teams were playing great but Fairy Tail had their best three players benched, while Sabertooth had all the best players out from the beginning. Not the same could be said about cheer though, thanks to Lucy's hard work for the routine, the Fairies crushed the tigers bad. And the look on Minerva's face was priceless and it made Lucy's day.

The crowd, the cheerleaders, except Lucy, and the opposing players were getting frustrated with the match, why isn't Gildarts letting Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu in? What is he thinking?

"WHAT IS COACH GILDARTS THINKING?!" Cana screamed over the mic.

"Seriously what is he thinking?" asked Lisanna next to Lucy.

"Oh he better not let us lose, and he better put Juvia's Gray-sama in…" Juvia seethed and had a dark look on her face.

"He knows what he's doing." Lucy simply said and no one questioned her, trusting her words.

When the timer hit 30 more minutes, Gildarts took out three exhausted players and entered the star players, resulting with the whole crowd cheering.

The game took a one-sided track after that, with only 30 minutes left and three fresh best players in, Sabertooth had no chance; Fairy Tail had won!

The game was over, meaning it was time for the dance, which everyone was waiting for. Natsu was happy that he was going to spend the time with his girl now everything will be normal again, kinda, they both are involved in other sports but at least there isn't any big game now! Natsu was waiting by the gym's door for Lucy, he heard his name being called, but when he turned around his heart starting speeding up.

Lucy was wearing an orange dress that was short from the front and flowing from the back, the dress had dazzling sparkles on the chest area, her makeup was simple and only brightened her natural beauty, her hair was in curls and she had a diamond tiara on her head. She looked like the sun that gives the sunshine that brightens the world, only she was the sun that shines in his world…

The rest of the night was spent with them together; dancing, laughing and making out…a lot…

Natsu Dragneel will never forget this night and the beautiful orange dress Lucy wore, for it was the dress she wore when they shared their first slow dance together in their first official dance, under the moonlight….

_**OK this is officially the longest chapter I wrote up until now! Sorry for not updating, but I'm facing some problems from all kinds of areas now so the updates will be even slower! But I won't give up on my stories! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**~Lala**_


End file.
